A vacuum cleaner is an electro-mechanical appliance utilized to effect the dry removal of dust, dirt and other small debris from carpets, rugs, fabrics or other surfaces in both domestic and industrial environments. In order to achieve the desired dirt and dust removal, a rotary agitator is provided to beat dirt and dust from the nap of the carpet and a pressure drop or vacuum is used to force air entrained with this dirt and dust into the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner. The particulate-laden air is then drawn through a bag-like filter or a cyclonic separation chamber and filter combination which traps the dirt and dust, while the substantially clean air is exhausted by an electrically operated fan that is driven by an on board motor. It is this fan and motor arrangement that generates the drop in air pressure necessary to provide the desired cleaning action. Thus, the fan and motor arrangement is commonly known as the vacuum or suction generator.
One critical factor in garnering consumer satisfaction for a vacuum cleaner is its convenience features. Toward this end, it is desirable for the operator to be able to quickly and easily visually confirm the proper functioning of various components of the vacuum cleaner and thus, the efficient operation thereof. Additionally, it is desirable to provide illumination of the floor forward of the vacuum cleaner during the cleaning operation. This allows the operator to visually direct and confirm proper cleaning by the vacuum cleaner in dark corners, as well as, under chairs, beds and other overhead obstructions.
Various attempts have been made in the prior art to address these needs and concerns. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,217,174 and 2,575,554 both to Langille disclose vacuum cleaners incorporating lights for illuminating the floor in front of the vacuum cleaner. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,174 the headlight is set back from the front wall of the vacuum cleaner and projects through a prismed lens. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,575,554, the front wall of the vacuum cleaner incorporates a window 52 through which the light is projected. While these patents provide a good means of illuminating the floor in front of the vacuum cleaner to allow efficient cleaning in shadowy or dark areas, they provide no means for viewing operation of various components of the vacuum cleaner such as, a rotary agitator to confirm that it is functioning properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,271 to Sepke discloses a vacuum cleaner incorporating a transparent viewing window that overlies the rotary agitator so as to allow visual confirmation of the proper operation of the agitator and/or any erratic movement or slipping of the belt that drives the agitator. The vacuum cleaner disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,271, however, fails to provide any effective means for illuminating (1) the agitator so as to aid in its viewing; or (2) the floor in front of the vacuum cleaner to aid in efficient and effective floor cleaning.
Accordingly, it should be appreciated that while prior art vacuum cleaners have sought to individually address concerns respecting visual confirmation of component operation and effective illumination of the floor forward of a vacuum cleaner, no design of a vacuum cleaner to date has effectively addressed each of these issues simultaneously.